Alphinaud Leveilleur
Alphinaud Leveilleur [alfinɔ løvɛ̃ɲe] is a character in Final Fantasy XIV. He and his twin sister Alisaie Leveilleur are the grandchildren of Louisoix Leveilleur. He is a prominent character in the main scenario, serving as a member of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn in the later portions of A Realm Reborn and being one of main companions to the Warrior of Light throughout the events of Heavensward. Profile Appearance Alphinaud is a sixteen-year-oldhttp://www.finalfantasyxiv.com/anniversary/na/detail/memoir_5.html?rgn=na&lng=en Elezen with white hair. He wears a large delta-shaped earring on his left ear and dark violet clothing which matches his sister's. He has a blue knot on his ponytail and green markings on his collar. He seems to be an Arcanist, as he wields a black grimoire. During Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, at Tataru Taru's behest, Alphinaud dons a new set of clothing consisting of a white-tunic with matching pants and boots, a blue coat with black hood and black gloves. He also has a Ruby Carbuncle companion. Personality Alphinaud is a self-assured young man, calm and mature for his age. He shows more interest in intervening in the events of Eorzea than his sister, who prefers to watch history unfold from the shadow. Charismatic and diplomatic, he finds it easy to gain the Eorzea Alliance leaders' trust, partly thanks to his grandfather's credit. Alphinaud has a big ego, and often clashes with other nations' leaders about their ideals. This shortcoming later proves fatal when half of the Crystal Braves is bribed into betraying him with Alphinaud unknowingly walking into their trap. Initially Alphinaud participates in Eorzea's affairs with his own agenda: to find out what happened to his grandfather and finish what he started to test his potential and prove himself. As he spends more time with the Scions in Eorzea, he comes understand why his grandfather sacrificed so much for the realm, and resolves to follow in his footsteps. Alphinaud is not invulnerable to negative feelings, as he laments his failure in the final act of A Realm Reborn, regretting his mistakes and overconfidence. He also easily gets flustered whenever Krile or Alisaie threaten to regale embarrassing details from his earlier days in the Studium in front of the Warrior of Light. Story Early life Born in to a Sharlayan dignitary in the Dravanian Hinterlands within Ishgard, Alphinaud and his sister attended the Studium at a young age and were later given grimoires by Louisoix before he left for Eorzea. What the twins were unaware of was that their tomes were actually halves of a larger grimoire, signifying Louisoux's wish for the twins to understand each other and share a common goal. ''Final Fantasy XIV Alphinaud and Alisaie are on a carriage and the merchant riding with them mentions how they're not much for conversation. The siblings do not speak to the adventurer until the remembrance ceremonies, where Alphinaud explains the meaning behind each Grand Company's flag. Later, the twins argue over the Grand Company leaders using the ceremony to rally their troops rather than make mention of the adventurer, who is the purpose for the ceremony. While Alisaie storms away, Alphinaud becomes an active member of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. After the massacre at the Waking Sands and the seeming disbandment of the Scions, Alphinaud seeks out Cid nan Garlond to snap him out of amnesia. He reveals his last name as Leveilleur, although the significance of this can be lost to the adventurer unfamiliar with his grandfather. After recovering Cid's airship, the ''Enterprise, and securing a means to fly it safely into the Howling Eye, Alphinaud accompanies the adventurer and Cid to confront Garuda prior to being forced to flee with the arrival of Gaius Van Baelsar. He later works with the rescued Scions on their strategy to take down the imperial invasion force and their Ultima Weapon. After Gaius Van Baelsar's defeat, when their group became sought by various Eorzean organizations, Alphinaud suggested to Minfilia they should move the Scions' headquarters from Ul'dah to Mor Dhona for a neutral position. Learning of Alisaie's venture into the Coils of Bahamut, Alphinaud appears briefly before the adventurer to accompany Alisaie to the Second Coil of Bahamut, his sister unaware of his presence. When Alisaie is about to enter the Final Coil of Bahamut, Alphinaud joins her and the adventurer and confronts Louisoix Leveilleur and witnesses his grandfather's transformation into the primal Phoenix. After its defeat, they reunite briefly with a now freed Louisoix, who tells them the truth about the Calamity, and that the realm's prayers along with the remaining aether after the failed attempt to hold Bahamut enabled him to become the god of rebirth. Alphinaud and Alisaie receive the last of this power from their grandsire before he earns his final rest, the former helping his sister by creating a barrier to shield them from the primal's attack. The twins combine their grimoire so the adventurer and his party can enter the heart of Bahamut to shut it down. In their moment of victory, Alphinaud admits to have known the truth of Louisoux's fate from deduction, and joined the expedition to spare his sister from their grandfather's fate. Alphinaud takes sympathy on Yugiri Mistwalker's plight and arranged humanitarian aid for the Doman refugees with Momodi while granting Yugiri an audience with sultana Nanamo Ul Namo and the Syndicate to plead her case. The Syndicate votes against granting the refugees asylum in Ul'dah, and Alphinaud suggests relocating the Domans to Revenant's Toll in Mor Dhona. Finding himself caught in the series of riots, Alphinaud asks the adventurer to help him conduct a private investigation. This leads to Alphinaud learning from Raubahn Aldynn and Nanamo that the riots were instigated by Teledji Adeledji, who wants the Carteneau Reclamation Bill to obtain the Allagan superweapon Omega. Alphinaud later tells the adventurer he understands why his grandfather sacrificed himself for Eorzea, as he vows to continue Louisoix's legacy. To better face the emerging threats to the realm, he decides to start a new independent Grand Company affiliated only with the Scions of the Seventh Dawn: the Crystal Braves. What Alphinaud failed to foresee was that a majority of the Crystal Braves are financed by Teledji's Mirage Trust through proxies, and that the Monetarists' bribes sway most members to their side. By the time Alphinaud learns the truth, he finds himself betrayed by the Crystal Braves and accused alongside his fellow Scions of the assassination of the sultana. With Raubahn holding off their pursuers, only Alphinaud and the adventurer escape Ul'dah with the aid of Raubahn's son. Pipin Tarupin, and an escape provided by Alisaie. They meet up with Cid who carries them to Camp Dragonhead in Coerthas on the Enterprise, where they would be out of the jurisdiction of the other city-states. They meet up with Tataru Taru, the only other known Scion able to escape the Crystal Braves' betrayal. Alphinaud is devastated, his arrogance and belief of shouldering Eorzea's safety resulting in this current disaster. Talking to Tataru improves his mood, and he resolves to work for future alongside the adventurer as he accompanies him or her to Ishgard. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Though Alphinaud considered returning to Ul'dah to deal with the accusations held against him and the other Scions over Nanamo's death, Haurchefant convinces him to travel to Ishgard with the adventurer and be welcomed into the home of Count Edmont de Fortemps. While the adventurer is off on a mission for House Forempts, Alphinaud and Tataru are arrested by Ser Grinnaux de Dzemael while attempting to hear word of their friends' wherabouts on the charge of consorting with heretics. The adventurer returns and aids Alphinaud win his and Tataru's freedom via trial by combat. When the adventurer returns to reveal Thordan VII's meeting with Ascians, Alphinaud learns from Tataru that she has learned Raubahn is to be executed. Curious why it had not occurred already, Alphanud travels to Limsa Lominsa and learns more from Merlwyb of what occurred in Ul'dah since the sultana's death, and how Raubahn was taken by the Crystal Braves to Halatali. Alphinaud accompanies the adventurer alongside Yugiri to rescue Raubahn while forced to let the Crystal Braves escape. After resolving matters, deciding to officially disband the Crystal Braves with the remaining loyal members still intent to aid him, Alphinaud learns that Nidhogg's forces are going to attack Ishgard. After convincing Aymeric de Borel to not cause a sortie with the dragons as he, the adventurer, and Estinien seek Ysayle's aid to broker a treaty with the dragons via Hraesvelgr. Hraesvelgr expresses no interest as Alphinaud learns the full history of the legend of Lady Shiva and how the Dragonsong War truly began. After returning to Ishgard, Alphinaud assists in the plan to free Ser Aymeric, who had been arrested after confronting Archbishop Thordan VII with the truth of Ishgard's past. Though they are successful, the Archbishop flees to the Sea of Clouds, and Alphinaud pursues him alongside the adventurer, Cid, and Biggs and Wedge. When they battle the primal Bismarck, he is unable to participate directly, but instead assists the Garlond Ironworks team about the ''Enterprise. Though the team defeats the primal, the Archbishop takes the key to Azys Lla. Needing to find another way to reach Azys Lla, Alphinaud accompanies the adventurer and Y'shtola to meet with Matoya. He is impressed by her knowledge, though miffed she initially believes him to be his sister. After gaining the information they need, the trio, joined by Estinien, travel to Azys Lla where they are confronted by the Garlean Empire's VIth Legion and battle the Imperial Legatus Regula van Hydrus. Alphinaud stays behind with Estinien and Y'shtola to hold off the Garlean forces so that the adventurer can continue on to confront the Archbishop. After the defeat of the Archbishop, Alphinaud joins the adventurer and Tataru at honoring Lord Haurchefant at his grave, and can later be found in Fortemps Manor, where he discusses the groups' goals of locating the rest of the Scions and potentially freeing Estinien from Nidhogg's control. ''Revenge of the Horde'' As Nidhogg prepares for a final assault against Ishgard, Alphianud again states his resolve to free Estinien from Nidhogg's possession, even at the cost of his own life. He then accompanies Aymeric and the Adventurer to speak with Hraesvelgr, to appeal for aid. Though he initially refuses, Hraesvelgr is persuaded to test the three of them and sets forth a trial for each of them. While the Adventurer battles Hraesvelgr himself, Alphinaud is challenged by Vidofnir. Satisfied with the results of the trial, Hraevelgr agrees to help, and travels to Ishgard with the group. After Nidhogg is defeated in battle, Estinien is able to briefly regain control of his body, and asks that the Adventurer and Alphinaud kill him while they have the chance. They, instead, attempt to pry Nidhogg's eyes from Estinien's body. With the aid of the spirits of Haurchefant and Ysayle, they succeed, freeing Estinien and destroying Nidhogg for good. While Estinien recovers, Alphinaud stays by his bedside until he awakens, with Aymeric guessing that Alphinaud sees Estinien as the older brother he wishes he had. With the Dragonsong War finally over, Alphinaud meets once more with the Adventurer and Tataru in Fortemps Manor, stating that they can now focus on stopping the machinations of the Ascians. ''Soul Surrender'' Alphinaud is reunited with Alisaie, who was injured in a confrontation with the Warriors of Darkness. Upon learning from his sister that the Warriors plan on allowing the Ixal to summon Garuda as part of their plans, he journeys with the Adventurer to Xelphatol to thwart them. After successfully defeating the Ixal, he and Alisaie join the Adventurer in pursuing the Warriors of Darkness, confronting Titan and investigating the Ala Mhigan Resistance in the process. Finally catching up to the Warriors of Darkness in the Bowl of Embers, Alphinaud engages in battle against them alongside the Adventurer, Alisaie, Thancred, and Urianger. After the resolution of the battle with the Warriors of Darkness, Alphinaud returns to the Rising Stones with the other members of the Scions. Though he is the de facto leader of the group, he insists that the others view him as a comrade rather than being in charge. ''The Far Edge of Fate'' M'naago, an injured Ala Mhighan Resistance members, shows up in the Rising Stones to warn Yda and the Scions of a dangerous new plan by The Griffin to launch an attack on Baelsar's Wall. Alphinaud contacts the Eorzean Alliance leaders and arranges an emergency meeting. Limsa Lominsa Ul'dah, and Yugiri's shinobi agree to reinforce the Black Shroud in case the conflict spills over to the Twelveswood. Yda, Papalymo, and Yugiri infiltrate underground tunnels to reason with the Griffin, while Alphinaud, Hilda, and the Warrior of Light stand watch. When the attack suddenly begins on the wall, by fighters wearing Grand Company uniforms, Alphinaud realizes this was all a trap to incite hostilities between Garlemald and the Eorzean Alliance. He rushes after the other scions to warn them of the trap while the Warrior of Light climbs the Wall. Alphinaud, Yugiri, and the others catch up as the Warrior of Light bests the Griffin. The man reveals himself to be Ilberd, who refuses to listen to Alphinaud's pleas to call off the operation. The Scions look on with horror as the Resistance members are slaughtered by Imperial warmachines. Ilberd then reveals he has the Eyes of Nidhogg, and plans to summon a primal with them. Alphinaud's attempts of reason falls on deaf ears as his former Grand Marshal expresses his intent to summon a deity more deadly than the Dreadwyrm of the Calamity. Gameplay Battle During the course of the main scenario of Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Alphinaud participates in a number of battles alongside the adventurer. He functions as an Arcanist, and can summon two unique variants of Carbuncle called Ruby and Obsidian Carbuncle. Triple Triad Voice Alphinaud is voiced by Shinnosuke Tachibana in the Japanese version. In the English version of Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Alphinaud was voiced by Sam Riegel, credited as Sam Regal. Since the release of Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Alphinaud is voiced by Colin Ryan. Alphinaud shares his first English voice actor, Sam Riegel, with Edward Chris von Muir from Final Fantasy IV. Other appearances ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Alphinaud Illust.png|Portrait. PFF Alphinaud.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Alphinaud is a playable character who could be initially recruited during the Challenge Event Lady of the Vortex as a First Time Reward for completing the event's The Howling Eye stage on Classic difficulty. ;Assessment Alphinaud is a Scion of the Seventh Dawn, whose combat role is Master of Magic. ;Stats ;Record Spheres ;Abilities Alphinaud can use Black Magic abilities up to rarity rank 4, White Magic abilities up to rarity rank 4, and Summoning abilities up to rarity rank 5. His default Soul Break is Energy Drain, which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals magic non-elemental damage to one target, healing the user for a portion of the damage dealt. ;Equipment Alphinaud can use the following weapon types: daggers, rods, staffs, and books. He can use the following armor types: hats, light armor, robes, and bracers. He can use accessories. FFRK Lady of the Vortex JP.png|Japanese event banner. FFRK Lady of the Vortex Event.png|Global event banner. FFRK Alphinaud sprites.png|Set of Alphinaud's sprites. FFRK Alphinaud MC.png|Alphinaud's Memory Crystal. FFRK Alphinaud MCII.png|Alphinaud's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Alphinaud MCIII.png|Alphinaud's Memory Crystal III. FFRK Aetherflow Icon.png|Icon for Aetherflow. FFRK Wind Blade Icon.png|Icon for Wind Blade. FFRK Aetherflow.png|Aetherflow. FFRK Wind Blade.png|Wind Blade. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Alphinaud appears with an ice-elemental cards. Alphinaud TCG.png|Alphinaud card. Triple Triad Alphinaud appears alongside Alisaie on a card in the version available via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. Gallery ;Artworks FFXIV Alfino.jpg|Concept art of Alphinaud. Alpinaud & Alisaie NPC Render.jpg|Alphinaud (left) and Alisaie. FFXIV 1st Anniversary Countdown 2 Days.jpg|Artwork of Alisaie and Alphinaud for Final Fantasy XIV Online Anniversary. ;Screenshots Alphinaud.jpg|Alphinaud in-game. Alphinaud_and_Alisaie_Ul'dah.jpg|Alphinaud and Alisaie properly meet the Adventurer again in Ul'dah. FFXIV Alphinaud HW Outfit.png|Alphinaud's Heavensward outfit. FFXIV Alisaie & Alphinaud Sleep.png|Alisaie and Alphinaud resting before a war. FFXIV Alphinaud healing Alisaie.png|Alphinaud healing his sister. Etymology Alphinaud is a combination of "Alvin," which in old-English means "Elf Friend," with the French augmentative suffix "-aud." Trivia *The most distinct feature Alphinaud has from his sister, aside from the color of their ponytail and collar markings, is the color of their lips. Alisaie's are redder, being female and possibly wearing lipstick. They become far more distinctive in Heavensward once Tataru provides them with new outfits. *Alphinaud and Alisaie's introductory appearance is only seen for new characters. This scene is cut entirely for characters returning from 1.0, who will not see them until the Carteneau memorial. *Due to the negative feedbacks from players, Square Enix made some jokes about him in the main scenario of Stormblood, for the examples; Alisaie said that they don't want him to tag along in missions, and mentioning about how he physically weak he was. References Category:Final Fantasy XIV characters Category:Elezens Category:Arcanists